


Home

by Thelizzardwizzard



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelizzardwizzard/pseuds/Thelizzardwizzard
Summary: Man really this is just a ramble because I'm feeling disconnected from everything I knew in my life as stable. There's kind of implied soriku. This is supposed to be in kh2. I miss the heart hotel angst. please don't fucking critique it it's just supposed to be about my feelings, projected thru sora
Kudos: 1





	Home

Sora had so much. He’d stood on the beaches of Atlantica, peering down into the water as it ebbed and flowed from his feet. He’d collected shells and ran his fingers over the surface. The rough edges and smooth curves used to interest him. But it didn’t do anything. He’d tried going to Deep Jungle, maybe the trees and greenery would remind him of the island that he used to play on. Nothing was helping soothe the ache that rested in the bottom of his chest.

Nothing but one thing. Now he sat, his legs dangling from the top of the Twilight Town tower. The ice cream he held was melting faster than he could eat it, the syrup dripping off his fingers and leaving his skin with an unpleasant sticky feeling. It tasted good. He’d never cared all too much for the flavor, but what he wanted now was the connection he felt when he saw the stand.

It’d been so long his he’d laid his eyes on his home. He missed the sand, the pier, the secret place. Sometimes at night, the images of his island being ripped apart by pure darkness lurked at the back of his mind and kept him from the sleep he desired. But that was not the image in his head—he wanted what was before. It was clear to him, so clear that he could almost touch it. The sea salt-filled air… it wasn’t quite the same at Atlantica. The palm trees and vines… were not quite the same in Deep Jungle. Nothing was bringing him close enough to his home in a physical way but his mind was almost there and the disconnect was straining Sora.

He missed Riku. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, pull him close… and feel him there. Nothing had been stable since that day the island had been destroyed. Nothing. From one world to the next, Sora never felt like he had a home. Everything he owned was essentially on his person, or ditched on that island, if it was even still there. He’d never mention it to Donald and Goofy, but this lack of foundation almost made him feel like he was splitting apart. The closest thing he had to a real home was the Gummiship, and it was a cramped little space that often changed when Chip and Dale deemed necessary.

He was okay with change, usually. But on top of the constant changing locations and destinations, his best friends were gone too. He hadn’t seen Kairi or Riku since King Mickey closed the door to darkness. Worse, it felt like Riku was constantly appearing just to disappear again. For once, Sora wanted something stable in his life. Something to ground him. And for now, it was this.

The sun was setting in a blaze of beautiful colors, and for some reason, Sora’s heart ached in a nice way. He wondered to himself, why the sun sets red? Had someone told him before? Tears welled up to his eyes, and he took another bite of the sea salt ice cream. For a moment, he felt like he belonged in this exact spot, with this exact ice cream. Something was still missing.

“Sora, what are ya doin’ up here?” A familiar voice called from behind. Sora turned his head ever so slightly to see the familiar faces of his companions. Donald and Goofy took it upon themselves to take seats on either side of Sora. 

“You didn’t bring us any ice cream?” Donald complained. Sora chuckled. 

“Here.” He offered a bite of the ice cream to both of them. “Try it.”

They both took him up on his offer. Goofy seemed pleased by it, but Donald wasn’t so sure about the flavor. He stuck his tongue out of his beak and shook his head rapidly, with sounds to accompany it. 

“I just felt like I had to come up here. I’m not exactly sure why.” Sora turned his head back to the sky. 

“Have you been up here before?” Goofy asked. Sora shook his head, opening his mouth in an effort to explain exactly what he was feeling, but closed it. Sometimes it’s okay to not say everything you’re feeling.

“Hmm… Maybe you’ve touched a heart who’s close to this spot.” Goofy looked out to the sky.

“What do you mean?” Sora turned his head to look back at Goofy. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back onto the wall behind them.

“I’m not too sure myself, Sora.”

Sora turned back to look at the sunset. Whatever had been missing a few moments ago was there now. At least, in some capacity. He still felt the tears welling slightly, but it wasn’t completely out of sadness. It was a closeness to some raw emotion Sora hadn’t felt in a long time, and it affected him deeply. Some part of him needed this. 

He took the last bite of the ice cream, and broke out into uncontrollable sobs.


End file.
